dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Bardock/Gallery
Manga 307.png|Bardock in the Dragon Ball manga File:Frieza_Supernova_manga.png|Bardock being killed by Frieza's Supernova in the Dragon Ball dragon-ball-episode-of-bardock-2552927.jpg|Bardock in the Episode of Bardock manga BardockSSCH3.jpg|Super Saiyan Bardock in Episode of Bardock 010.PNG|Bardock telling Gine he plans to send Kakarot to another planet in Jaco the Galactic Patrolman sd.JPG|Bardock alongside his family and Beat in Victory Mission Anime ''Dragon Ball Z'' Bardock01.png|Bardock in Frieza's flashback ("The End of Vegeta") BardockInFriezasFlashBack.png|Bardock in Frieza's flashback (DBZ Kai) Films ''Bardock - The Father of Goku'' scar.JPG|Great Ape Bardock with his scar fully visible in the TV Special brigo.JPG|Bardock in his very first appearance in the anime/TV Special TooloAttack3.png|Bardock is given the divination ability BardockEnergyWave1.png|Bardock kills Toolo with a Full Power Energy Wave DragonBallZSpecial116.jpg|Bardock while in a Medical Machine DragonBallZSpecial119.jpg|Bardock putting his scouter on Bardockfp.png|Bardock has a vision Bardock Axe.JPG|Bardock prepares a Double Axe Handle BardockVsDodoriasEliteK01.png|Bardock holds one of Dodoria's henchmen Bardock Father of Goku - Bardock vision.png|Bardock is struck by a vision during the fight BardockSpacePod.png|Bardock, wounded, in his space pod Bardock02.jpg|Bardock with blood dripping down his face DragonBallZSpecial129.jpg|Bardock seeing his grown-up son in a vision Vlcs2010-05-25-13h35m05s40.png|Bardock faces Frieza BardockDeath.png|Bardock is shocked at Frieza's power Bardock07.jpg|Bardock smiles with the knowledge that his son will be the one to defeat Frieza Bardock08.jpg|Bardock is sent to his demise ''Episode of Bardock'' CrpKlQ8XEAAskhM.jpg|Bardock confronts Frieza in Episode of Bardock Bardock OVA Episode.jpg|Bardock looks out the window Bardock - Episode of Bardock - 002v2.png|Bardock confronts Tobi and Cabira BardockEating-EOP.png|Bardock eating with Berry EOB 11.jpg|Bardock saves Ipana from Chilled's forces BardockS39.png|Bardock attacks one of Chilled's soldiers EOB 13.jpg|Bardock punches Chilled the face Mito.JPG|The legend is born SSJ 1.JPG|Bardock awakens his Super Saiyan powers kisamawa.JPG|Bardock walking towards Chilled while the environment keeps changing BardockBlocksChilled.png|Bardock stops Chilled's attack BardockStruggles.png|Bardock fires his Rebellion Trigger EoB - Bardock after winning.PNG|Bardock stands triumphant after defeating Chilled Bardack-ssj-dragon-ball-z-27766941-1920-1080-1-.png|Super Saiyan Bardock ''Broly'' DoyBe7dXUAcu9Fg.jpg|Bardock in Broly Frieza&Bardock.PNG img_bardock_dbs_132.jpg Final Spirit Cannon.jpg|Bardock stands against frieza Video Games SUpersonic.JPG|Bardock as he appears in Supersonic Warriors 2 Bardock Dragon Ball Z Burst Limt.jpg|Bardock in Burst Limit Burst Limit 2.JPG|Bardock vs Goku in Burst Limit TBB.jpg|Masked Saiyan DBHTrailer13-12.png|Bardock faces Frieza in the GM6 trailer TBB1.jpg|Time Breaker Bardock setting up a device to brainwash Gohan TBB_2¹.jpg|Bardock about to kill a Frieza's soldier ZBRBardockArt-0.png|Bardock in Zenkai Battle Dokkan Battle Saiyan Occupation Bardock japanese card (DB Minus-DBS Broly Bardock SSR-UR).png|Saiyan Occupation Bardock Japanese card in Dokkan Battle Bardock XV2 Character Scan.png|Bardock Xenoverse 2 Scan Masked Saiyan XV2 Character Scan.png|Masked Saiyan Xenoverse 2 Scan Sdd.jpg|The Masked Saiyan in Xenoverse 2 File:DBXV2 Interlude Time Breakers & the Fruit of the Tree of Might (Greetings! - Trunks, History's Hero).png|The Masked Saiyan with Towa and Mira during their meeting with Turles & Slug in Xenoverse 2 File:DBXV2 The Masked Saiyan Saga Xeno Trunks VS The Masked Saiyan (Bardock, the Masked Man - Cutscene 3).png|The Masked Saiyan blocking Xeno Trunks' punch in Xenoverse 2 Bardock_Dragon_Ball_FighterZ.png Dragon-Ball-FighterZ_2018_02-20-18_002.jpg|Super Saiyan Bardock in FighterZ Bardock BR Heroes 1.jpg|Bardock:BR in Super Dragon Ball Heroes GreatApeTimeBreakerBardockDBHGameScreenshot4.jpg|Masked Saiyan Great Ape in SDBH GreatApeTimeBreakerBardockDBHGameScreenshot3.jpg|Masked Saiyan Great Ape in SDBH Artwork specialselection_toriyama.jpg|Bardock drawn by Akira Toriyama Bardock_Artwork.png|Bardock Dokkan Battle art bardock-dragon-ball-z-dokkan-battle.jpg|Super Saiyan Bardock Dokkan Battle art Toyotaro - Bardock as he was originally portrayed (05-07-2017).jpg|Toyotaro draws Bardock as he was originally portrayed Masaki Sato's drawing of Bardock for the TV Special's anniversary, September 9th, 2018.jpg|Masaki Sato's Bardock's Special's 28th anniversary drawing Dragon Garow Lee draws the Original Bardock for his Special's 28th Anniversary (17-10-2018).jpg|Dragon Garow Lee's Bardock's Special's 28th anniversary drawing BardockSS2heroescard.jpg|Bardock SS2 Card of SDBH Bardock Drawn By Toyotarō .jpeg|Bardock drawn by Toyotarō Category:Galleries